1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for checking an inductive load on an electromechanical transducer, in particular a valve with an electromagnetic actuator, in a full-bridge circuit or in a half-bridge circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Valves with an electromagnetic actuator, which are used by way of example in motor vehicles, are subject to stringent safety and reliability requirements. In order to allow reliable and safe operation of the motor vehicle to be ensured, it must be possible to electrically check the valves so that faults, for example shorting or an interruption in a supply line, can be identified.